Happy Accidents - An Amourshipping Story (Part 5)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Shauna is beginning to catch Ash's eye, in more ways than one. Will Serena be able to keep Ash's eyes on her, or will Shauna snatch Ash from right under her? Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated! (Amourshipping Ash x Serena , slight Ash x Shauna)


Serena angrily walked, clutching to my arm again. Her grip was a little tighter, but I couldn't really blame her after such a one-sided loss. Her Fennekin was totally demolished by Shauna's Blastoise. Clemont and Trevor were chatting away, probably about inventions, as the two had a keen interest in inventing. Tierno and Bonnie were dancing, with Tierno's Bulbasaur choreographing their dance moves. I smiled, enjoying the sight of new friends becoming good friends.

"It's getting dark, guys," Clemont noted.  
"Yeah, we should probably find a place to camp out," Shauna commented aloud, but looked directly at me. I chuckled nervously…

_Hang on._ _Why am I nervous? _I asked myself. Shauna was…intriguing, but for some reason only paid _me _any attention. I don't think she'd even introduced herself to Bonnie or Clemont yet.  
We approached a clearing in the forest, beachside, perfect for camping. "How about here, guys?" Clemont asked the group. We nodded, and began to set up camp. I grabbed Tierno and Trevor and went to gather some wood for the fire. I hadn't formally introduced myself to them yet, so I took the opportunity. I stuck my hand out and said, "Hey, guys. We haven't officially met yet, so my name's Ash Ketchum. I'm from Pallet Town, in Kanto." Tierno smiled, and introduced himself, "I'm Tierno. I'm from Vaniville Town." Trevor grinned and did the same as Tierno.

Tierno, Trevor and I found a large plain with dead branches scattered all over. As we started to gather them, I asked Trevor and Tierno, "Hey guys? You've been travelling with Shauna for a while now, yeah?"  
They nodded. Tierno responded, "About a year or so. Why?"  
"Well, surely you've come across other guys during your journey. Is Shauna as…?" I thought carefully as to what word I would use. "…_flirty _with other guys as she is with me?" Tierno and Trevor looked at each other, then back to me, and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Trevor took a knee, exhausted from laughing and said, "We've _never _seen Shauna like this before. She's usually so shy, but when she saw you…Something changed."

Tierno continued, "It's like someone just gave her a key to unlock her hidden libido, or something. I mean, you saw how she flirted with you, right?" I rethought back to before the battle between Serena and Shauna, and nodded.

"Well, she's never flirted with either of us like that before, or anyone else. I think she likes you, bad."  
Trevor added, "…And when someone likes something bad enough, they can do almost _anything _to get it." I felt my cheeks get warmer when I heard this, but quickly shook it off. We picked up our piles of wood and returned to the campsite, where Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna and Serena had set up most of the tents. Serena was spacing herself from Shauna, probably still upset about her loss. I put my pile of sticks down and wandered over to my tent, which Serena was fixing up as I approached it.

"Thanks, Serena. You didn't have to do that," I said in appreciation. Serena looked up at me and beamed, "Oh, its okay. It was no problem, anyway."

I began to speak, but was cut off by a shrill, yet melodic tone, "Ashy! Please come help me with this _stupid _tent!" I turned to see that this voice belonged to Shauna, who was struggling with her tent. Serena was fuming, but I shrugged and jogged over to help. One thing that stuck in my mind was that she called me _Ashy_.

Shauna clapped her hands and cheered. "Thanks, Ashy. I really needed a strong, handsome man to help me." I blushed from the compliments.

"Well, I don't know about strong and handsome…but I'm just happy to help."

Shauna ran her hands down my chest seductively. "There must be _something _I can do to thank you…" Shauna's hands moved further downwards until…

"Argh! Uh, S-Shauna, you c-could pass me those t-tent p-egs…" Shauna smiled and removed her hands from me. She pointed at the tent pegs at my feet. "_These _tent pegs?" I nodded, still shocked from Shauna's tight grip. Shauna turned around so that, once again, her back was facing me, and bent down. Only this time, because she was so close to me, her behind brushed against where her hands were a second ago. I tried my best to think of…gross things, but after a while I couldn't help it. Shauna stood up and leaned in until I could feel her lips on my ear. Shauna let out a tiny giggle, and whispered, "Is that a Metapod in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I blushed madly, quickly finishing up Shauna's tent and attempted to walk away as fast as possible. But just as I was walking away, Shauna stepped in front of me, barely centimetres from my face, and gave me a short, but passionate kiss.

When she let go of me, I attempted to speak, but she shook her head and said, "Come back later if you want more, hun. I'll be right here." Shauna winked, and with that, she walked away, leaving me standing still, mumbling. I was shocked. Too shocked to see a certain honey-blonde angrily muttering to herself.

We all sat in front of the bonfire that the Pokemon had started, enjoying the stars. I was grooming Pikachu, brushing his fur the way Serena taught me to, and it seemed that he was enjoying it. "Cha!" Pikachu shouted happily. I smiled. He noticed Chespin, Froakie and Fennekin dancing over with Tierno and asked if he could go join them.

"Sure, buddy. Go have fun," I said. As Pikachu ran off and began dancing with the other Pokemon, Shauna wandered over and sat next to me.

"Hey, Shauna. What's up?" I asked, still remembering the kiss she planted on me a couple of hours ago. Shauna groaned and rubbed her back, saying, "I think I pulled something during my battle with Serena. Could you give me a massage? _Please?_" Not thinking anything of her request, I agreed.

Shauna laid down in front of me and pointed to a spot on her upper back. I started to gently rub the area where Shauna had said she felt pain. Shauna moaned, "I swear, you've got magic hands, Ashy. Just a little lower." I moved my hands down lower on her back. I popped my head around her shoulder and asked, "Here?" Shauna had a relaxed look on her face, but shook her head and said, "Little lower." Keeping my eyes in Shauna, I moved my hands lower down her back. "Lower, please," Shauna repeated. I moved my hands even lower. "Have I got it?" I asked. Shauna repeated once more, "Just a little lower, please. You're such a good masseuse, Ashy. Are you trained?" While moving my hands down lower, I grinned and shook my head, "Nah. Mum used to get me to massage her back when she was sore, so eventually I just got good at…" I was interrupted by Bonnie giggling. My head shot to her and I asked, "What's so funny, Bonnie?" Bonnie, while still laughing, pointed at me and responded, "Ash, why are you rubbing Shauna's…?" I looked down at where my hands were and saw that they were resting on Shauna's flirting trademark. I quickly removed my hands from her behind and sat up.

"S-Sorry Shauna! I didn't realise…" I stuttered, blushing madly from embarrassment. Shauna sat up and giggled. "Don't worry, Ashy. It's alright. It's not like you _enjoyed _it or anything, right?" Shauna asked sarcastically, winking at me. I could feel my pulse quicken. Shauna looked as if she was going to say more, but looked at Bonnie. "Wanna go get something to eat, sweetie?" Shauna asked, still looking at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded, and walked off with Shauna. Shauna turned her head and winked at me again. _She's winked at me a lot. _I noted. As Shauna and Bonnie walked away, I wondered if Shauna had done that deliberately. _But why would she do that?_ I asked myself.

* * *

Poor Serena! It seems like Ash is falling into Shauna's web. Can she recover him, or is it too late? Reviews Appreciated!

PS - Would love some PM's about ways for Serena/Shauna to flirt with Ash. I'm struggling to keep Ash as dense as he is. I might need to wise him up. Any ideas?


End file.
